TARDIS blue
by RiverWinchester
Summary: When Rose recieves a TARDIS blue envelope in Petes world she tries to get back to her universe straight away. Will she achieve her goal? Will she stop the Doctors death? And just how old is Rose Tyler? Set during The Impossible Astronaut. Doctor/Rose Tyler


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, even though I want to.**

**Chapter One: The TARDIS-blue envelope**

He couldn't believe what he did but it had happened. He gave into temptation.

He wrote a letter containing everything that had happened since he regenerated._ New, new, new Doctor. _How he regenerated, what he looked like, his new companions, the new TARDIS and how much he missed her. All of the sighed by the oncoming storm, the stuff of legends, a man who was rude and still not ginger. The Doctor hoped she would get it but knew it was unlikely and even if she did get it there was no chance of her getting back but he just couldn't stop his hearts from hoping.

So the Doctor stood at the open TARDIS doors looking into the time vortex and let go of the TARDIS blue envelope. What the Time Lord didn't notice as he moped in grief of his lost companion and lost love was the TARDIS's shudder as she gave a little nudge towards the letter in hopes it would reach her pink and yellow human if only for her thief's sake.

The Doctor closed the doors of the TARDIS and went off to send the other letters which invited the all to meet up at:

**22/04/2011**

**16:30 MDT**

**37" O'38"N 110" 14' 34"W **

PETES WORLD

Rose Tyler finds herself pulled from a dreamless, deep sleep by a beeping noise. Cursing at her beeping alarm clock she arose from her couch in her Torchwood office. She finds herself extremely annoyed right away because she hasn't had a good night's rest in what seems like years and probably had been.

Turns out it was not Rose's alarm clock but her mobile phone ringing? Grunting she grabbed her phone and answered "Director Tyler" in annoyance at had being woken up.

"Madam Director, the dimension cannon is vibrating and making an odd noise."

Jolting awake at the comprehension of his words Rose Tyler, defender of the earth, and responded so quickly she wasn't sure whoever was at the other end of the phone understood her.

"I'll be there in two minuets"

Squeezing her feet into the first pair of shoes she found and tying up her hair as she ran to the stairs to go down to floor 28, not patient enough to wait for the lift.

She burst into the white room where Torchwood kept all items from the other universe, her universe.

Rose never liked being in this room because it was the room where she arrived in from the other universe and it reminded her of losing her Doctor, not that she needed reminding as she never stopped thinking about him.

Just as she stepped into the room the whole room filled with a bright white light. After the light faded Rose spoke in a clear and confident voice "Is everybody okay?" After hearing everybody's positive answer she looked around the room hoping to find the source of the bright white light when she spotted it. The TARDIS blue envelope resting in the middle of the floor like it had been there forever.

"Stop" Rose whispered to the man who bent down to pick it up. She walked up to the letter in a trance like state and picked the letter up off the floor. On the back of the chucky envelope was a silver figure. The number one glowed slightly on the back as if calling rose to open it.

She tenderly rubbed her hand along the side of the envelope. Then her head snapped up as she seemed to remember where she was. Rose placed the letter inside her jacket and straightened up."If anything else comes into this room like that, none of ye are to touch anything and ye have to call me straight away". She then walked straight out of the room not even waiting for a response knowing that her workers would follow her orders to a tee.

Rose finally arrived at the office and she sat down at her desk and placed the envelope carefully on the desk in front of her. Taking a deep breath and trying to get a hold of her emotions Rose opened the envelope and in it was a long letter.

_My beloved Rose,  
Defender of the Earth,  
__ Bad Wolf,  
The Valiant Child,  
Dame Rose of the Powell Estate,  
Miss Jeopardy Friendly,  
Pink and Yellow Human,  
Girl Who Always Came Back,__  
If you are reading this letter then that in its self is a miracle and if not then I hope nobody else does. I am sorry Rose for placing you back in Pete's World with the metacrisis me. You will never know how truly sorry I am. I should have let you travel with me forever just like we both always wanted but for some reason I did not let that happen and I am very sorry for that._

_I miss you so much my brilliant Rose, it hurts all the time and I never stop thinking about you and how much I lo...I'm sorry but I won't say that n the letter. If I ever get the chance I will tell you face you face._

_After you left I had to take Donnas' memory of me away because when Donna_ _touched my_ _energized severed hand it was filled with the totality of my knowledge and no human brain can retain that much knowledge! It would have burned her so I returned her back to her grandad, Wilf and told him that if she ever remembers me, even for a second, she will die. I was very upset because Donna was one of my closest companions ever._

_After losing Donna I wanted to travel by myself for a while so I went to London on Christmas Eve, 1851. The first thing I head when I arrived was a cry for help and I ran towards the cry and I encounter a man calling himself "The Doctor" and his companion Rosita, attempting to capture a Cybershade. The Cybershade escapes us. After talking to the man, I came to the conclusion that he may be a future incarnation of me, who was suffering from amnesia. The man, I dubbed the Next Doctor, takes me to a nearby house of a recently deceased reverend, believing him tied to a series of disappearances around London and the Cybershade. Inside, we discover a pair of Cybermen data-storage infostamps (cylinder like tubes that can be filled with knowledge) which the Next Doctor recalls holding the night that he lost his memories. We were attacked by Cybermen, but the Next Doctor killed them using electrical discharge from the infostamps._

_We regroup with Rosita at the Next Doctor's base, where the Next Doctor claims his "TARDIS" is located. I was surprised to find that his "TARDIS" is a gas balloon - "Tethered Aerial Release Developed in Style", and I came to realize that the Next Doctor is really a human, Jackson Lake, the supposed first missing person. I suspected that Jackson had encountered the Cybermen and used the infostamps, containing knowledge of yours truly, to warn them off after they killed his wife, with the side effect of infusing his mind with knowledge of my life confusing it for his own. As Jackson contemplates this revelation, Rosita and I set off to try to find the source of the Cybermen, while I believe that they somehow managed to escape the Void using a Dimension Vault._

_Rosita and I enter an underground complex to find numerous children, pulled from workhouses around the city, at work under Cybermen guard. We encountered the bitter Miss Mercy Hartigan, the Cybermen's human ally that had brought the children to them for labor. _

_I attempted to use a modified infostamp to overload the Cyberman's systems, but they instead repair it and identify me as their long-time foe, and prepare to "delete" Rosita and I. Jackson suddenly arrived, armed with several more infostamps which he used to distract the Cybermen long enough for us to escape. The Cybermen turned on Miss Hartigan, converting her into the controller for the "Cyber king", a giant mechanical Cyberman powered by the energy generated by the children._

_Jackson explained to me how he has started recovering his memories, and remembers encountering the Cybermen on moving into his new home. Considering that Jackson's home may be near the Cyberman base, and, there, we discovered a second entrance into the Cyberman base. Inside, as the Cyber king starts to rise to the city, we rescued the children, including Jackson's son, who was abducted in the initial attack and caused Jackson's fugue state. As the Cyber king starts to lay waste to the city, I used Jackson's balloon to rise near the level of the Cyber king's control room, and I tried to reason with Miss Hartigan, offering to take her and the Cybermen to a new planet. When she refused, I used the infostamps to sever her connection to the Cyber king, exposing her to the raw emotion of what she has done. The emotional feedback causes the other Cybermen to overload, and the Cyber king to start to topple. I used the Dimensional Vault to draw the Cyber king and the remnants of the Cybermen into the Time Vortex, saving London again._

_In the aftermath, Jackson thanked me for what I had done and I allowed seeing the inside of the true TARDIS, much to his pleasure. He then offered me a place at Christmas dinner. However, I initially refused, but was convinced to stay as Jackson now says it is a demand. _

_So that was my Christmas of 1851. I would love to tell you all of my adventures but I don't think I have enough paper so I will tell you how I regenerated and killed the Time Lords once more._

_I learned from the psychic alien Ood (They are nicer then when you saw them last time) that his arch nemesis The Master will shortly return, heralding "the end of time itself" and he almost did._

_On present day Earth, a cult loyal to the Master attempt to resurrect him; the Master's ex-wife, Lucy Saxon sabotaged the ceremony however, and the Master was brought back suffering from constant hunger but also having gained superhuman strength and speed along with energy projection from his constantly expending energy._

_I attempted to trace the Master, on Christmas Eve, and I encountered my good friend Wilfred Mott, to whom I explains the prophecy that said I was to die soon. I tracked the Master to wastelands outside of London, where the Master subdues me (I hate to admit, I also want to mention I didn't want to hurt him so I wasn't trying my hardest) and he forced me to listen to the sound of drums in his head. I discovered that the sound was not a symptom of the Master's insanity but something implanted in him from outside. But before I could learn more, the Master was abducted by troops and placed in the custody of billionaire Joshua Naismith._

_Wilf and I traveled to the Naismith estate where we discovered Naismith was in possession of an alien "Immortality Gate" and had enlisted the Master to fix its programming. Aliens of the Vinvocci species revealed themselves to us and attempt to explain that the device was a simple medical device from their home world, but they were unsuccessful. The Master ultimately uses the device to replace all of humankind with his DNA, creating a 'Master Race' where everyone looks and thinks like the Master; the exceptions to this were Wilf, who was shielded from its effects, and Donna who with her acquired Time Lord biological traits was protected._

_Wilfred and I were rescued from the Master by the Vinvocci, taking refuge on their orbiting ship. While we were on the Vinvocci's ship the Time Lord President also sent a "white point star" from our home planet Gallifrey to the Master in the present day to strengthen the connection between present-day Earth and Gallifrey, which presently was "time locked" in the middle of a Time War, shortly before its destruction, a fate which it is otherwise unable to escape. Gallifrey materializes above Earth and all the other horrors of the Time War are likely to follow._

_I realize that I am rambling so I will try to shorten it up a bit. The Time Lord President reversed the machine that turned all humans into Master look a likes and I shot the machine that held the white point star sending Gallifrey and the Master back into the Time Lock._

_Wilf was still locked in the two way class chamber and it would fill with radiation if any button was pressed so I went into the other chamber and pressed the button that unlocked Wilf. My cubical filled with radiation and it hurt. A lot. I could feel the regeration process begin so I brought Wilf home and I went to collect my reward from the universe._

_I got to say good bye to people like Sarah-Jane Smith, Mickey the Idiot, Martha Jones, Captain Jack Harkness and I attended Donnas wedding. I also said good bye to you before you even met me. You probable don't even remember me but it was New Year's Day 2005, and I told you, you were going to have a great year._

_When I regenerated inside the TARDIS I blew most of it up and I crashed into Amelia Ponds garden shed. I now like eating fish fingers and custard, wearing bow-ties because they are cool and saying Geronimo. I took Amy as my new companion 12 years later (Bad driving on my part) and later took on her husband Rory Williams. We also traveled a bit with River Song._

_River Song is a very complicated woman who I meet in the wrong order (The first time I met her was her last time meeting meet etc) people say she could be my wife but I know that there is no way I would marry somebody that was not you._

_My letter is coming to an end and I know you are probably very thankful for this so I just have a few things left._

_I miss you._

_The TARDIS misses you. It isn't as homey without you here. Not as Domestic._

_I also jump started the universe. We called it Big Bang Two_

_Here is a date, time and place to meet me if you ever get back. I have a plan for that day and I need the people I trust most there. Hence the letter. I hope you can make it._

**22/04/2011**

**16:30 MDT**

**37" O'38"N 110" 14' 34"W **

_From _YOUR_ Doctor,  
The Oncoming Storm,  
The Stuff of Legends,  
Shake,  
A Rude Man Who Is Not Ginger._

Rose was in a mess after reading the letter. Tears streaming down her face, Sobbing, and Short breaths. Sure he had rambled but he wouldn't be the Doctor if he didn't.

Then and there she decided she didn't care how long it took she was getting back to her Doctor and nothing was going to stop her.

-Scene Break-

Rose was back at her apartment and was packing a duffle bag filled with all her necessities and all the few treasured things she had of her dead parents, Mickey and John (metacrisis).

Being 350 had its disadvantages. She now knew why the Doctor left his companions and didn't return. It was because he couldn't stand to see them slowly die before his eyes and him able to do nothing.

Rose was kicking herself at not of thinking of this plan before hand. She knew it could go terribly wrong and could cause some serious damage but she was willing to take the risk.

With her Vortex Manipulator on her left wrist she went back 329 years to when The Doctor, Mickey and younger her came here by an accident and sneak in when they were off fighting Cyber men and hop out again when they landed.

-Scene Break-

It was stressful time sitting in the TARDIS hoping not to get found but glad that the TARDIS had agreed to help hide her. When we landed in Muswell Hill, London in 1953 on the day before Queen Elizabeth II's coronation I waited until I heard The Doctor and younger me drive off, that was a weird thought, I got out as quickly as I could and went into some side ally, thrilled at not getting caught.

I took a deep breath and entered in the details the doctor gave me. I closed my eyes and I pressed the go button and I hoped for the best.

-Scene Break-

I was suddenly very blinded by the bright light. I blinked back tears as I tried to get my eyes to adjust while the rest of my senses slowly came back to me. I was in Utah, I think. I was standing on a road. All around me was desert. I was in the middle of the bloody desert. I sigh as I already begin to feel the effects of the heat. A big, yellow bus just drove past me and it was then I heard the voices and then a gun shot on my left. I almost got whiplash.

The sight before me was one I will never forget.

There was a tall, skinny man, he had gorgeous green eyes wide with excitement as he spoke to the others and surprise as his stemson was just blown off his head, and strangely old for his young face. Also strange was how he wore a tweed coat, a bow tie, which I thought suited him and relatively thick pants in the heat of the place, and yet he didn't even look like he was sweating, how unfair. Overall he was very handsome and I knew instantly that this man was my Doctor. No matter how many time he changes his body he will always be my Doctor.

There were two women and another man with him. One of the females had a lovely shade of ginger hair that I knew the Doctor was jealous of and she gave off the aura of kindness and protectiveness. The other woman had what looked like untameable curly hair that really suited her. She was older than the ginger and had a gun in her hand so I was a little bit wary. The guy looked happy yet unsure of himself but I could already tell he was in love with the ginge. So using the Doctors letter as a guide the ginger is Amelia, the other woman was ginger and the man with his arm around Amelia would be Rory. This could be fun I thought to myself.

"Well this is quite the party you got going here Doctor" I said with a bit of a giggle and my usual thoung between my teeth smile. I watched amused as everybody froze and turned slowly towards me. River aimed her gun at me, not that it would do much. Amelia and Rory looked confused and surprised that anyone else was out here I suppose and the Doctor, Oh the Doctor looked so shocked with his mouth open, eyes wide and shoulders slumped.

"R...Roo...Rose?" The Doctor Manager to stutter out in shock and River swung her head towards the Doctor in shock and the Ponds still had no clue what was going on. I was happy with Rivers reaction. It showed the Doctor spoke of me, at least briefly.

"Long time no see Time Lord" I say with a smirk.

**Thank you all who have read this and I hope that some of ye will review. Thank you.**


End file.
